The present invention relates to a bracket and lock system for the suspended securement, typically at or near ceiling level, of selective conduits including, without limitation, electrical and fluid conduits.
In the prior art, the securement of pipes in residential, commercial and industrial environments has been a tedious and costly undertaking. Further, the process of servicing such conduits, once installed, has proven to be difficult, expensive and time-consuming.
The present invention represents a generalization of the above referenced commonly owned application Ser. No. 07/665,549, entitled Suspendable Conduit Bracket Lock System for use, in addition to the so-called UNI-STRUT area, to applications in combination with a so-called threaded rod, such use optionally including use with a so-called Tinnerman snap-nut. The improvement of the instant invention also includes an improvement of the subject matter thereof which provides for flexibility of use with conduits of various diameters, provides means for absorbing vibration and impact upon the bracket structure, and affords improved means for collateral connection of the bracket to a sidewall in addition to the above mentioned securement to a UNI-STRUT hanger and threaded rod.
There exists in the prior art various types of brackets having utility in the securement of one or another type of conduit, as well as brackets employing other, different conduit securement strategy. Such systems are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855 (1981) to Schenkel, entitled Pipe Clamp; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,289 (1980) to Herb, entitled Two Part Type Clip, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,786 (1978) to Moling, entitled Fire Extinquishing System, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,163 (1986) to Barnett, entitled Retaining Clip. The foreign art, as best known to the inventors, is represented by United Kingdom Patent No. 2,183,287 (1987) to Klein.
None of the above, nor other prior art known to the inventor, discloses a modular suspendable conduit bracket securement system having multiple compatability for use with a UNI-STRUT hanger and a threaded rod-type hanger for optional use thereof together with a Tinnerman snap-nut.
The UNI-STRUT is a multi-purpose suspension system which takes the form of a suspended hollow rod having a rectangular cross-section having top, left and right sides thereof and having, as a bottom surface thereof, a resilient, typically polymeric, elements secured within edges of such left and right sides. The concept of the UNI-STRUT hanger is that brackets, of various types, can be secured at various elevations and angulations thereto, after the UNI-STRUT hanger itself has been suspended at a desired height and axis within or upon a particular structure. Also, the resilient element may be selectably slidable within the left and right securing edges (trucks) thereof to provide for movability of any bracket secured thereto relative to the axis of the UNI-STRUT.
Once the appropriate bracket is secured to the UNI-STRUT, conduits of varying types may be nested within such bracket structure for selectable coupling and decoupling thereto.
Prior art strategies that have been directed to the provision of a system capable of addressing all the above set forth variables that exist are particularly represented by the so-called two-part clips which are reflected in said U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,289 and 4,291,855. Two part systems do not afford a practical means of directing coupling to an UNI-STRUT channel and, with respect to use in conjunction with a threaded rod hanger do not afford the same ease of use, economy, and protection to the conduit as in the system set forth herein, or compatibility with the Tinnerman snap-nut. More particularly, the instant system is formed completely of components that may be selectably coupled, as by snap-and twist-fitting, to form common connections between all such components, thusly eliminating the need for much of the laborious aspects associated with installation of conduit piping in the prior art. It is, accordingly, as a response to such limitations in the art that the present invention is directed.